Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
Vanwaar... ...deze wijziging? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 20:11 (UTC) :Je had toch geen toestemming om die aandelen te kopen? Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) ::Volgensmij wel hoor... 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) :::Zie overlegpagina van Big Man, gelieve eerst zoeken of vragen voordat je zomaar aan het bedrijf komt... 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 21:20 (UTC) En? Bitte hier clicken, wat vind je er nu van? 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:40 (UTC) :De vlag is nogal onafgewerkt hé :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:44 (UTC) ::Zeg 't 'm :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:44 (UTC) :::Fix ik nog wel :D En verder? 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:46 (UTC) ::::lieëre doe! --`OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:47 (UTC) :::::Als da gefixt is; vind ik nog wel mankementen :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:47 (UTC) :::::Als? :p Oja, dat streepje onder de M geeft nadruk op meer. 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:53 (UTC) massaal verwijderen niet doen. zie: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:VerwijzingenNaarHier/Luchthaven. er wijzen nog tientale pagina's naar. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:01 (UTC) :Ok; dan wordt het maar een redirect; een doorverwijspagina naar een Adlitibitaanse (ofzoiet) luchthaven lijkt me niet nodig, er is geeneens een artikel over :( Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:03 (UTC) ::Ok, dan is het goed. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:05 (UTC) F:V Hehe :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:50 (UTC) :XD Nog 10 minuten wachten :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:50 (UTC) ::3 minutes.. 19 apr 2009 13:57 (UTC) :::Ik doe het wel met m'n bot (dat plaatsen van dat sjabloontje) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:58 (UTC) ::::Oef; bedankt xd Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:59 (UTC) :::::Gedaan. Een paar moeten nog met de hand. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:10 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 Opschonen Goh, zou je je OP niet ns opschonen? 51 kopjes, 67 kb groot... 19 apr 2009 14:45 (UTC) :Nee, dit is stijlvol. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:46 (UTC) ::Ben te lui; heb je zélf gezegd :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:48 (UTC) :::1-0. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC)~ ::::Ik zei dat je niet niet niet lui bent. -.- 19 apr 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::XD Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:50 (UTC) 'k Hou van u!! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:53 (UTC) :Eum... :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::Dà noemt ge broederschap... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:56 (UTC) :::Ah :P Zullen we een artikel maken over de Grote Twee? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:56 (UTC) ::::Wie zyn dat dan? SPQ en Bucurestean? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:57 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk nie :O GD2 en Oostwest :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:59 (UTC) ::::::Maar allè zeg, 'k ben toch nie groot? 'k Zen 'nen onlange jong :O --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:00 (UTC) :::::::K mar ne meterh veivensesthig Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:03 (UTC) ::::::::Da's nie veel.. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:06 (UTC) :::::::::Bwah; ben 15 cm gegroeid op 1.5 jaar ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Goedzo. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:10 (UTC) Zie Wikistad:IRC --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 17:04 (UTC) :Geraak er nie op :S Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:08 (UTC) FONDS Betreft FONDS. Het contract ligt klaar op de betreffende overlegpagina. Tekent je even? Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) President? Je steelt m'n huisjes, schaft de brandweer af, m'n PVIR, wilt alles overhoopgooien... Dat belooft niet veel goeds! :P --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 17:05 (UTC) :Het is best wel saai met maar 1 presidentskandidaat. --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::Anfii? --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 17:07 (UTC) :::Als dat van die brandweer en nog wat doorgaat stem ik Anfii :D 20 apr 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::::Nie stemmen anfii! Nie goed nie zijn! Greenday2 20 apr 2009 17:23 (UTC) :::::Alles is beter dan jij qua beleid :P --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 17:24 (UTC) ::::::*Cry :o! Greenday2 20 apr 2009 17:26 (UTC) Dark Dinges Dark Dinges, onderdeel van FONDS, is op zoek naar klanten. Het kantoor is geopend tussen 23.00 en 2.30, maar opdrachten kunnen ook in de aldaar aanwezige brievenbus worden gedeponeerd. Dark Dinges regelt alle zaken die het daglicht niet kunnen verdragen, zoals het ontwikkelen van negatieven en andere duistere zaken. Aanbieding: Uw opdracht wordt voor €10,- inclusief belastingen en toeslagen uitgevoerd. Wij krijgen onze inkomsten uit alternatieve bron. Aldus, Sumurai de achtste, directeur van Dark Dinges (20 apr 2009 20:45 (UTC)) Dark Dinges returns Als directeur van Dark Dinges is het nu zeer gemakkelijk om geld bij u te halen. Ik wens graag het symbolische bedrag van €300.000 per dag, contant. Wanneer u aan deze voorwaarde voldoet zal ik aan niemand bekend maken dat u opdracht heeft gegeven om drie mensen te liquideren... ...en anders zult u uw naam bovenaan alle krantenkoppen van Libertas zien verschijnen, zullen uw bedrijven in waarde kelderen en zal niemand meer bij u bestellen... ...dat zal je leren mensen te laten liquideren ;-) Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 15:03 (UTC) :XD :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) Dark Dinges Liquidaties Dark Dinges kan u mededelen dat u zojuist aan een liquidatie bent ontsnapt, maar... ...wanneer u niet €100.000 per dag, contant betaald, zal deze liquidatie alsnog plaatsvinden... ...Goh, wat is het fijn om zo in-en-in-slecht te zijn... Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 15:10 (UTC) :Gut; w8; dan zwier ik je uit je riante villa; boycot ik je bedrijf; laat ik je schaduwen door het Libertaans Leger; en als Openbare aanklager kan ik je best wel wat maken (wat dacht je van levenslang en een boete rond de half miljard? :P) ^^ Oja; je bedrijfspanden worden dan ook meteen weer teruggehaald :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:12 (UTC) ::Je hebt misschien met de verkeerde personen gespot :p [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 apr 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::En ook ben ik ondercommisaris ;) :P En advocaat dus... :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) ::::En een van ons wordt minister van media en economie en ik wordt waarschijnlijk ook nog minister van justitie want dat valt onder eerste minister :p [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 apr 2009 15:17 (UTC) :::::En dan kan ik ook nog heel wat doen, zoals (ik ben nog president tot de inhuldiging) een leger op je afsturen, je op de Publieke Omroep zwart maken, je in Vienna Uno zwartmaken ... :P 21 apr 2009 15:19 (UTC) Goede publiciteit, (verkiezingen) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) Bedankt dat je me wilde vermoorden :D IK BEN ERACHTER GEKOMEN, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 21 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) :XD Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::Zo, een gratis reisje naar u-wordt-zwart-gemaakt-in-de-tlt-en-de-televisie-land? :) xD In elk geval mis je een stem nu :D 21 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) :::XD Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) ::::Breed lachen is meestal JA :D Je mag kiezen: Zwartgemaakt worden in de TLT, een alert in Vienna Uno of een boete van een miljoentje :D 21 apr 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::::Die eerste twee en een broodje kaas hesp graag ^^ Trouwens; ik ben eveneens journalist bij TLT :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:26 (UTC) Clints Aandelen Is er mss nog wat verkrijgbaar? :P 22 apr 2009 13:43 (UTC) Neen :P Straks heb ik geen aandelen meer :P Greenday2 22 apr 2009 14:11 (UTC) Muntegu Over Muntegu. Zoals ik het nu zie, is sjabloon:Kaart Muntegu slechts het linker gedeelte van Muntegu; misschien kun je net zo'n kaart maken voor het rechter gedeelte en die dan invoegen op Banlieu? 24 apr 2009 16:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij is dat Muntegu zelf? Alhoewel, je hebt wss gelijk; aangezien de Mountégue erdoor loopt... Greenday2 24 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) Hoi :D Hai :D Wist je dat je nu ook websites kunt maken in Libertas? :P En trouwens, ik post zo nog een advertentie in je brievenbus :P 24 apr 2009 16:56 (UTC) Tijd voor een nieuwe ervaring Niks spammer, is gewoon een ad zoals bij de verkiezingen :D 25 apr 2009 13:27 (UTC) Groot GD, ff serieus, je overlegpagina wordt nu ERG groot.. hij werkt bijna niet meer in me browser. Ik raad je echt aan om hem te archiveren, desnoods halvering.. 25 apr 2009 13:43 (UTC) :Vind het wel wat hebben... Ik archiveer wel tot 2009... Greenday2 25 apr 2009 14:39 (UTC) techno shop Waarom heb je die verwijderd ? 26 apr 2009 13:38 (UTC) :Sumurai had iets gedaan waardoor de wijk vervormd was, ik heb techno teruggeplaatst hoor... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 13:39 (UTC) ::Ik moet echt eens beter op gaan letten, het spijt me 26 apr 2009 19:09 (UTC) Nog 4 min he... 26 apr 2009 13:56 (UTC) TLT Dat artikel van jou over de regering, is gewoon toch een dubbel artikel? In elk geval heb ik ze samengevogd ;) 26 apr 2009 14:23 (UTC) massaal verwijderen 2 Stop daar eens mee wil je? Je hebt niemand ingelicht op de OP en je zit hier wat te verwijderen. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:33 (UTC) :Ok ok... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::De toon is mss wat aanvallend, maar ik bedoel het niet zo :) Trouwens, nooit OP's verwijderen, ook al is het afgehandeld. Mensen kunnen vragen namelijk zo onnodig dubbel gaan maken en dat werkt frustrerend. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:36 (UTC) :::ok ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:37 (UTC) ::::Ik zie dat je jezelf al hebt gedeblokkeerd. Bedankt, dan hoef ik dat niet meer te doen :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC) :::::Moderator zijn heeft zo z'n voordelen :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::::::Idd. Kan ik jou ook af en toe eens blokkeren ;) --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:48 (UTC) :::::::En ik jou eens :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:49 (UTC) En ik JULLIE BEIDEN :P (btw, Greenday, oude pagina's van gebruikers die nooit meer zijn opgedoken is geen reden -- bv. met Plank, is juist beter, nog een bedrijf in Libertas) 26 apr 2009 17:50 (UTC) :Als je een bericht op z'n OP zet en dan een weekje geduld hebt en 'ie heeft niet gereazjeerd, mag je 'm wegdoen. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:52 (UTC) ::Een weekje geluld? Aléé; da's vriendelijk van u ^^ Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::Een weekje geluld? GD2 lult toch al het hele jaar? 26 apr 2009 17:54 (UTC) ::::Iemand moet het doen... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::::Klotetaal dat Nederlands :P e waekske wachting natuurlijk :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::::::Een weekske wachten :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) :::::::Nee :P een weekske geduld :D --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:01 (UTC) :::::::WÆR GEFAALD! 26 apr 2009 18:02 (UTC) ::::::::Dat was ook Limburgs ;) Dat is veel lastiger dan Aeres.. Begin maar alvast met de 5 naamvallen :D --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:07 (UTC) :::::::::De en het in het Limburgs :P Even oefenen.. --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Wacht, sprak ik Limburgs? OMG :o 26 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Nee, ik sprak het :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:10 (UTC) ::Met al dat limburgs ga ik straks vloeiend 1337 spreken hoor... 26 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) ::: Hoe wil je de accenten in Leet doen dan? Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 06:52 (UTC) Conflict? Ik zou graag willen weten waar je het over hebt (zie conflictmelding op KinderWiki, die immers door Sumurai is gesloten). Ik denk dat je het hoogstwaarschijnlijk hebt over onze IRC-conversation, paar uur geleden, aangezien ik op KinderWiki en jij op KinderWiki niets vervelend hebben gedaan. Waarschijnlijk over de grappen, he? Oke, sommige waren nogal grof (van jou en OWTB ook, maargoed), maar hou dan wel in je gedachten dat het een grap is he. Als je er niet tegen kan, dan zeg je het. En ik ben ook gestopt nadat je het hebt gezegd. Wat je daaraan een conflict noemt snap ik niet echt, en al helemaal niet om het via KinderWiki uit te vechten. Maargoed, we kunnen het niet terugdraaien ;) Ik wil heus mijn excuses aanbieden als jij dat ook wil doen ;) (svp niet ontkennen dat je niks hebt gezegd hoor...) Hopen op een verdere goede samenwerking. Groeten, 26 apr 2009 22:03 (UTC) :Jaja; sorry... :s Greenday2 27 apr 2009 10:08 (UTC) ::Sjemig, eerst wil je bemiddeling, nu reageer je zo -_- 27 apr 2009 10:54 (UTC) Huisjes Wanneer ik me goed herinner mag slechts de president over 3 huizen beschikken, dus! Lars Washington 27 apr 2009 08:12 (UTC) : Dat was vroeger de regel, maar nu mag een burger dat ook, volgens mij. Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 08:15 (UTC) :: Nou; een president krijgt er 4; een minister 3 ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 10:08 (UTC) :::Volgensmij niet hoor? Maar waarom is mij dat dan nooit verteld? :P 27 apr 2009 10:54 (UTC) ::::Heb het afgelopen week nog ergens gelezen, ben vergeten waar :s Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:37 (UTC) U doet uiterzeer grof. Dat ik kan niet heel goed tolereren. Zorg ik belangstellend woord. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) :Anfii, GD2 doet niets grof, jij weet gewoon niet wat grof is.. 27 apr 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::Wat doe ik grof Anfii? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:36 (UTC) :::U behandelt mij niet goed. Als eerste zegt u dat ik het niet goed versta. Ik doe het wel en nu er woord gezegd dat mijn Nederlands zeer slecht is. Ik zie niet goed waarom. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::::U verstaat het ook niet goed en u kan ook niet goed Nederlands.. 27 apr 2009 17:40 (UTC) :::::Ik zie dat u mij uitscheldt. Ik zie dat niet goed is. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:41 (UTC) :::::Nou; Nederlands is best een moeilijke taal hoor ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:41 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC)